What's Going On!
by Sol Embers
Summary: Candlehead's had ENOUGH of games. Something's wrong with Taffyta, and She's gonna get to the bottom of this! - YURI - VANELLOPEXTAFFYTA - T


_**AC: Hey guys! Welcome back to Vanilla Taffy! This is Candlehead's short story. haha. I hope you like it~ e v e**_

_**Hopefully I get to write more~ but now I must go.**_

_**Enjoy kiddies~**_

* * *

Candlehead didn't seem to approve of what's been happening to Taffyta lately. She's been... soft, as if she's in love. Does she like Rancis? Gloyd? Or is it Swizzle? Candlehead also noticed that Princess Vanellope's been betting against- sometimes even with- Taffyta. The black haired princess seemed to take quite an interest to her friend, as she had observed. The girl's candle flared before turning to the peanut butter cup hatted male and shook him, "What is the problem! Taffyta wont tell us anything!"

"C-calm down, Candlehead! U-umm... Perhaps Taffyta just wants to be alone...-" Rancis paused when he saw the President of Sugar Rush, and bowed respectfully, "P-Princess..." He called out.

"Why, hello Rancis, Candlehead." She made a smile, swirling her wand before them. "Where is Taffyta?" She asked.

"I knew it!" Candlehead blurted out, "What's going on with you and Taffyta!?"

"Oh?" She paused, giggling, "I simply have a request for the racer. Now... have you seen her?"

"Like sugarcakes I'll tell you!" Candlehead yelled before dashing off. Rancis sighed and played with his swirly bangs, he's finally alone with the princess. He gulped, and prod his finger against Vanellope's shoulder, "Princess?"

"Yes, Fluggerbutter?"

"U-umm... I-I have to go, s-sorry!" He yelped, running to his car and drove off, leaving Vanellope in confusion.

* * *

"Taffyta!"

The pink haired sighed, sitting on a jawbreaker, thinking. She was lost in another candy world, fantasizing about whatever's going on in her mind. When she heard her name, she snapped out of it. "What?"

"Taffyta, what is it?! Vanellope's looking for you, and I don't understand! What's going on!"

"Oh?" She paused, flushing at her words, "I shall meet her then." She looked at Candlehead and shook her head upward, and quickly ran for her cart-

"No!" Candlehead's candle flared again, stopping her from going to the cart, "Tell me what's going on!"

"Hmm~" She smiled, and pulled her lollipop out of her mouth, licking it, "It's a secret, Candlehead... If I were you, I'd ask Vanellope first." She grinned, and went to her car, soon driving off into the distance. The green eyed female howled with frustration, until she saw some of the other racers; Swizzle, Gloyd, Crumbelina, and Minty. "Hey, why were you screaming?" Swizzle asked, his cool, calm voice seemed rather annoyed.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Minty sounded concerned.

"...Have you realized Boss have been acting weird?" She asked, scratching the back of her head, "I mean.. she seems to be hanging out with Princess a lot."

"Oh, yeah. She does seem to be acting weird, and I mean... the race for the roster board, she lost... as in..." Crumbelina lost her words.

"She didn't make it to the roster.- And didn't mind it at all!" Gloyd finished the sentence, flailing his arms. The racers looked at each other and gasped, "The Glitch...!"

* * *

Later that night, Candlehead checked Taffyta's house; no one there. So, she told the four other racers that they would sneak into the castle, and find the Glitch and save Taffyta from her. They all nodded and quickly drove for the castle, hiding somewhere. "Okay..." Gloyd sighed nervously. They hopped into the window and tiptoed across the hallway, then stopped in front of the princess's room. They heard something from the inside...

"Vanellope! Ahh!"

"Shhhh..."

The five racers flinched and looked at each other, "she's hurting her...!" Minty exclaimed quietly, scared. Candlehead's candle burst slightly, and suddenly-

**BANG!**

The green haired female busted herself in, only revealed two naked girls. all the racers flinched at what's before them, and covered their eyes. Candlehead blushed before Taffyta flinched and screamed, throwing pillows and blankets. Vanellope chuckled and kissed her lover's neck, leaving a small bruise, before rubbing her entrance once again.

The doors closed, and from the other side Minty yelled, "W-We're sorry! Please don't kill us!"

"Who said you could just barge in without even a courteous knock!?" The platinum blonde screamed, furious. She sighed and held onto her Vanilla-like named lover close. "Jeez..."

In the end, Minty and Crumbelina teased Candlehead about that incident, and the two boys, well... they were as frozen as ice cream.


End file.
